indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moistened
|alliances = |place = 2/16 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 11 |days = 39 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} Moistened, also known as "Jordan" or "Becky", is a contestant from Survivor: Île Sainte-Marie and Survivor: Death Valley. Becky started off strong on the original Hazo tribe despite losing the first two Immunity challenges, remaining in the majority and forming a tight alliance with Jackson. However, she began to frequently fight with Monte and attempted to get him out at the third Tribal Council, but instead the other tribe members saved Jackson sided with him due to his challenge strength and eliminated the weaker Ro. She was saved when everyone chose to mutiny to the Rano tribe during the Mass Mutiny save Monte. At the merge, she and Jackson tried to align with Benj and Wendy who had been targeted by their own tribe but saw them eliminated in succession. At the Final 8, she was saved when Ci'ere and Valentin chose to flip back to the old Hazo tribe. Her and Jackson were both immune from the rock draw, and saw Rano member Edvin rocked out. From there, the Hazo tribe was able to Pagong the Rano tribe, with the exception of Ci'ere being idoled out at the Final 7. During this time, she frequently fought with Jessie and made multiple personal attacks toward each other. At the Final 3, Jackson won his sixth Individual Immunity challenge and chose to bring her to the end due to their strong bond and her poor relationship with certain jury members. At the Final Tribal Council, she emphasized her social and strategic game and ability to reach the Final Two without winning Individual Immunity, in contrast to Jackson. She was unapologetic for her personality, even telling Jessie she didn't want his vote. Ultimately, the jury chose to reward Jackson for his dominance in all aspects of the game, with only Valentin voting her to win as he believed her gameplay was underrated and deserved at least one vote. Survivor: Île Sainte-Marie Name(Age): Becky (17) Nationality: British Personal Claim to Fame: Being a problematic mess and an OTTN bitch. Inspiration in Life: Me, myself and I. Self-love is very important, baby. Hobbies: Sleeping, eating, crying, bitching. Pet Peeves: Quite a lot of things trigger me but since you asked me to specify... I hate it when people have a snobbish air about themselves and exude a vibe that's wholly negative and unlikable. Also illiteracy. Survivor Contestant You are Most Like and Why: Stacey Powell. She is the queen of being erratic, opinionated and unapologetic x Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Jordan (19) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: United Kingdom Claim To Fame: Sock-puppetry and being a twat ��✨ Inspiration In Life: Samuel Greer Pet Peeves: I despise windy weather, snaky behaviour and people who let convos die �� Previous Season, Finish: ISM, 2nd Favorite Past Moment: Being used as a meatshield and fighting pretty much anyone and everyone who I wasn’t aligned with Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: Sammy Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: Jessie What's Your Reason For Returning?: I want to actually TRY and play a decent game rather than ruin it within the first couple of days �� Voting History Trivia Category:Île Sainte-Marie Castaways Category:Hazo Tribe Category:Rano Tribe Category:Male Castaways Category:2nd Place Category:Runner-Up Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Mojave Tribe Category:Returnee